Soul Fire
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: After a night with friends Lucy Pennykettle meets a boy whom she as a feeling is not human. full summary inside. Pairing: Lucy and Ryuu.
1. Soul Fire Summary

After a night with friends Lucy Pennykettle meets a boy whom she as a feeling is not human, and after he visits her afterward for a month he reveals himself as not beng human and takes her to his hide out. His name is Ryuunosuke Hasegawa and after she falls for him she creates a dragon named Goryu. When a day alone with Lucy goes wrong Ryuu as to make up for it after she is kidnapped by a being identical to Ryuu, but whose intentions are darker than Ryuu's idea. What does GoRyu have to do with Ryuu? How does Ryuu know of Guinevere and Gawain? Why does he speak of Guinevere as though he loves her and knew her? And Who is this new foe and why join forces with Gwillana?


	2. Prologue

Soul Fire

Prologue

He had just landed at the edge of the half-frozen pond. He knelt his head down and drank as a young girl with long red hair walked up to him. He gave the girl a look and let out a low growl, a warning for her to stay away from him. The girl ignored the warning and looked up into his large violet eyes. She reached out and set a small hand on the large middle claw of his front left foot. He instinctively move it and let out a long warning roar, but in its depths was the sadness that filled its large lonely heart.

The girl looked down, closed her eyes and as a tear left one of her bright green eyes she told him she knew how it felt to be alone and she smiled as she began to sing to him in a song only a few knew.

In response to her song he lifted his head and let out a sorrowful cry and took to the skies but in his place he left a scale, a green translucent scale, a gift to the small human girl. She picked it up, held it close to her breasts, and went home.

As the day drew to an end she watched as the Lord of the Skies flew from on spot to another screaming at the sky and the small humans below. He knew his long life was drawing to a close and even as the villagers screamed and shouted at him, he ignored them and landed on a jagged rock and let out a burning fire as he cried.

The second day the girl entered an old cave and called out to an even older women. The old women called the girl by name and ordered her to enter. Without hesitance the girl entered. The old crone asked harshly what she wanted and without showing her prize the girl replied: "I wish to be able to preserve Gawain's fire tear. Sybil Gwillana"

The Sybil Gwillana narrowed her eyes at the young girl before her. "There is only one way you must first join him in Fire." Gwillana held out her boney fingers. " give me the scale."

The girl gave the Sybil Gwillana the scale hesitantly and as Gwillana took it she grabbed a lock of the girls hair and cut it. She used her magiks to join the girl and Gawain in fire. Afterward Sybil Gwillana told her that she had to catch the tear of Gawain's before it hit the ground then to return to her with it in a hollowed bone.

And so as the days waned the girl spent her time singing to Gawain until one day he didn't get up from his position and with his head low he trembled. The girl stood up and set a hand on his snout and he looked her in the eyes and he blinked slowly and a single tear appeared with a violet flame. And as it slide down his snout and fell the girl caught it in the hollowed bone and almost dropped it when she witnessed Gawain turn to stone from the tip of his snout to the isosceles of his tail. Tears weld up in her green eyes and she cursed the Sybil's name. Gwillana appeared and ordered for the girl to give the vessel to her but the girl refused.

Days past and as the week ended a brown bear appeared and so did the Sybil Gwillana with a young girl give, "her name is Gwendolen, Guinevere. She a part of you and Gawain. Now give me that tear in exchange for this girl. The bear exchanged looks from the old crone and the young girl with the bone. The bear watched as the one the old one called Guinevere trick the old crone and snatch the girl. This was what he was waiting for, and as soon as Guinevere snatched Gwendolen the ice under their feet cracked and the bear spoke to Guinevere, telling her his name, Thoran, and that he was here to help her and to witness something. Guinevere acknowledged the bear and he told her to hurry and climb aboard his back.

Months later Thoran, still paddling through the water, Gwendolen nowhere to be seen and he growing tired as the days went on, noted his fur changing and then land grew near and so did his strength. It wasn't until a day later that he reached land, by then his fur was white, but his charge was not moving. He gently, and awkwardly, laid her down. He nudged her hand with his snout and received no response. So he left to search for the food he desperately needed, but on his return, the girl was frozen to the spot he had left her.

He nudged her again and as her arm dislodged there was a loud crack. This caused Thoran to jump back, he looked around and cursed the sky; but there was nothing he could do but watch as the cold ocean consume the young girl he had carried. As her body disappeared something strange happened. The entire ocean froze and the wind blew.

Many years later a young women with long red hair and green eyes stood in a small house arguing with an older women. The younger one cursed her visitor for separating her and her lover, but the old women told her to be quiet. It wasn't long until the young girl gave a frustrated sigh and walked out. The old women told her she would be back for she need her to deliver her daughter. This caused the young women to stop but she still walked out.

Months later the old crone, standing over the young girl, grumbled at the slow delivery of the infant girl. A young clay dragon hurried in her mistress's ear causing her mistress to growl in distaste. As the night waned so did the delivery and it was early morning the next day that the sound of a cry filled the room. The young mother held her little girl, warmly soothing her. An hour later the old crone left leaving the young mother with her infant.


	3. Chapter 1: Rebirth

Soul Fire

Chapter 1: Rebirth

There was a burning sensation, one that he knew from within him as his life. But also as the feeling he got when the green eyed girl had touched his face. As he scanned the are he was in he noted the blue tint to his vision and looked at his hands, or what use to be his hands, they too were a tinted shade of blue.

The realization hit him hard and he let out a blue tinted smoke ring. He had died but then he didn't die like so many of his species had before him. It was that girl, she was the reason for him not passing like his cousins. She had caught his life, his fire. That alone insured that he wouldn't return to the Earth from whence he was born from. It also put his body in a kind of stone like state.

He grumbled and he floated around trying to think of where he was. Even though he knew deep in his heart where he was. The it hit him where he was. It was the place where all life was created and yet where every life was given back. He was in the center of the earth, the Fire Eternal after he made this realization a figure appeared before him. She smiled as she walked up to him. She had long ebony hair, amber eyes, bronze wings, tail and burnt bronze horns. She made a hand gesture, beckoning him to her. At first he was reluctant to approach but a voice entered his mind. It was female and a soothing, yet familiar voice. He watched her and as her wings moved she spoke, and in that moment he figured out who she was

"Are you Godith?" he asked in a rumbling growling voice.

She smiled at him, "sometimes." her smile widened " I am your depiction of what I look like in your mind. I have brought you here for a reason. I want you to live, not as you were, but as what I appear to you."

"And what would you be, this form?" He asked

"humans would consider it as a devil but we are not a devil nor a demon. You will be what is called a dragoon a being that is not a human but not dragon either."

He thought about it and made a face, "but is that possible?"

Godith smiled and nodded, "My son, Gawain, anything is possible." she sighed when he didn't respond. "remember that girl?"

He looked at her and nodded. " the one who was with me when I shed my tear." Godith nodded, "what about her."

"her name, do you remember it?" Gawain shook his head. " her name is, was, Guinevere."

"Guinevere? Is she a dragon?"

"she was human., but she had a daughter, a Sybil created her using your scale that you gave the girl and a lock of her hair."

Gawain made a puff of smoke, " why can't I feel her? And what happened to my tear?"

"She is Dead." Godith said watching Gawain's reaction, "but she is still alive."

"How can someone be dead yet still alive?" Gawain asked with a snort.

"she had a daughter who is a part of not just Guinevere but you as well."

Gawain scoffed, "impossible."

"impossible through the natural way, yes, but Gwendolen was created with a lock of Guinevere's hair, your scale, the Sybil's blood and combined in clay."

" you never answered my question about my fire tear."

"your tear was caught by Guinevere, but is now the cold desolate land of the northern ice. And the ice bear Thoran helped it to be so."

"Ice bear?"

"yes a Nanukapik. He was once a brown bear but after swimming for so long in the frigid waters with the girl on his back his fur was white by the time he was finished surveying his surroundings. When he return Guinevere was frozen and he nudged her which caused her to fall into the waters. This also caused the land to become frozen and is known to the humans as the Arctic."

" So what does this have to do with me other than my tear becoming that place."

" you were joined in fire with the girl and when she fell into the water you both joined together in water."

"that doesn't make any scenes." Gawain turned his back but his once annoyed face was now a look of sorrow. "does that mean her body is still in the water?" Godith looked at him and waited for an explanation. "if she fell into that cold water wouldn't her body be preserved?"

"Like your dragon body is turned to stone?" Godith said as Gawain turned back to her and nodded. " it might be but that water is far too deep and too cold to search."

"what happened to Gwendolen?"

" she ran from the sybil and married an inuit man and had 6 children, but she died in a cave with a an ice bear."

"Oh. You said before that you had a plan for me. What is that plan?"

"You sound eager. Why is that?" Godith said giving him a look, "you want a second chance don't you?"

"why would I want a second chance for?"

" there is a family in Wayward Crescent who are descendants of you and Guinevere and Gwendolen." Gawain just made a face and let Godith continue.

Godith explained to Gawain what she had planned for him and used her magiks to turn him into a being like her. Standing before Godith was a boy around the age of 17, he had similar wings, horns and tail as she did but they matched the color of his original body perfectly, hi eye's the same emerald green.

Just as quick as she changed him he began to grow smaller and the next thing he knew he was an infant and cradled in Godiths arms. She told him gently that what he does with his new life is his choice but when the time came to put her plan in motion he would know.

With that done she transported him to another world and he was now laying in a basket next to a boy around the age of 5. The voices were strange to him at first and he didn't quite understand most of them. The boy had announced that he was awake and a female similar to Godith's features came over and picked him up. She called him by the name Ryuu and began to feed him.


End file.
